<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two girls and no boys by panaesheim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257869">two girls and no boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaesheim/pseuds/panaesheim'>panaesheim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Week—May 18-24, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Noora Amalie Sætre, Nooreva, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, evak is there too, only briefly though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaesheim/pseuds/panaesheim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noora, who is hopelessly in love with her best friend, invites Eva for a weekend getaway with her as a surprise for Eva’s birthday. No boys, no relationships, just two girls on vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Week—May 18-24, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two girls and no boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the way i didn’t want to do a bed sharing fic for skam week and then i got sudden inspiration last night and here we are<br/>okay so this is the second skam week and today’s trope is bed sharing and i’m writing nooreva because i’ve been thinking about them recently and got inspiration :)<br/>also i just checked and it’s only 2.8k words so sorry it’s so short whoops<br/>for once i’m posting this during the day, so that’s good, but please ignore spelling or capitalization errors and enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only for a week, Jonas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you everyday, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora watched as the couple kissed goodbye. Eva placed her hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down at her luggage and was growing more and more impatient. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a plane to catch, you know.” Noora said. That broke the couple apart; it was like they had forgotten Noora’s existence until that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jonas slightly glared at the blonde before kissing Eva’s cheek. She laughed and Noora rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t feel this way if she was in Jonas’ place right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva said one last goodbye and she let go of his hands. She turned to Noora and smiled. “Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whenever </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> ready?” Noora smiled, pointing at herself dramatically. “I’ve been ready for fifteen hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva laughed and she grabbed the handle of her suitcase. “Alright, Noora, lead the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked to the parked car, the impatient driver peering out of the window. They got in, and settled, Eva sitting by the window. She waved at Jonas and Noora fought the urge to roll her eyes and tell Eva to get over it; they’d be back in a few days and she’d run back to him, like she’s done so many times in the past. Even though Noora thought she was making it very clear that she was in love with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora has been crushing on Eva for a while now. When she first saw Eva at the party, she couldn’t help herself, so she walked over to the brunette and introduced herself. She fell for her as she got to knew her; her personality and her looks and her intelligence and her humor just charmed Noora, she couldn’t really ask for much more in a girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she wasn’t even sure if Eva liked girls. She knew of the few times Eva made out with their friend Vilde, but that had only happened when she was drunk. Noora didn’t know of any past relationships with girls, just her current relationship with a guy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Noora knew she had no right to be jealous, but every time Eva came to her apartment and vented about another fight between her and Jonas, Noora couldn’t help but feel like she was getting a bit closer to what she really wanted most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when Eva’s birthday rolled around—actually, a couple months before—Noora suggested they go on a trip. No boys, no relationships, just them two. It had been a while since it was just them, not them and Jonas or them and the rest of their friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva was ecstatic and started packing right away, and what made Noora feel even more “accomplished” is the fact that Jonas constantly begged Eva to stay. He wanted her to spend her birthday with him, but she denied, claiming they needed some girl time. Noora knew he was staring daggers at her yesterday morning when she came by to give Eva all of the necessary information for the trip. She liked the way he wasn’t even trying to be subtle with his jealousy; it was gushing from everywhere. The edge in his voice when he spoke indirectly to Noora was a dead giveaway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora liked to think of herself as a better fit for Eva. She knew she would treat her right, and she knew Eva wouldn’t complain about Noora half as much as she complained about Jonas. So why weren’t they together by now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora pondered this for longer than she would have liked to admit, but soon they were at the airport and awaiting their flight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva was almost squirming in her seat and that made Noora smile. “Excited?” Noora asked. Eva nodded enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, of course. Just so ready to get away from everything for a weekend,” Eva leaned back in her seat and sighed. “It’s been a lot. Jonas has been acting different lately and it’s been getting on my nerves.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>No surprise there</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, Noora thought, although a little selfishly. She knew she shouldn’t be happy about her friend’s relationship issues, but she was starting to believe that she was in love with Eva. That was no excuse, of course, but for once, she’d like for her feelings for someone be reciprocated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And also,” Eva nudged Noora’s shoulder with her own, “I get to spend time with my favorite girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your favorite girl?” Noora blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’re like my best friend. Of course you’re my favorite.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m your best friend?” Eva nodded. Noora felt her heart sink. “You’re mine too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— — —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flight was interesting. Eva fell asleep about an hour into it, and just had to rest her head on Noora’s shoulder. She was panicking, to say the least; she wanted to move so she could feel her heart slow down to the normal rate but she didn’t want to wake Eva up, either. So she stayed statue still until she eventually woke up, and Noora has never felt so relieved in her entire life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were lugging their suitcases behind them when they entered the hotel. It was beautiful, and Eva expressed her amazement of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit!” Eva said quite loudly, alerting a few guests. She covered her mouth and looked back at Noora, who was suppressing a laugh. “How much did this cost?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not important,” Noora shook her head. It actually did cost quite a bit, but she wasn’t going to tell Eva that. Eva would’ve settled for a crummy motel, but her girl only deserved the best. “Let’s check-in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked to the receptionist counter and stood behind two men who were already up front. The slightly shorter one was talking to the woman while the other had his hand on the guy’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made a reservation last week, I swear!” The shorter one said, not even trying to hide his frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just need the confirmation code, sir, and I’ll be able to look it up on the system. Until then, I’m afraid I can’t find your room,” The receptionist was unbelievably calm, but the guy just scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The person I spoke to didn’t give me a code. He said all he needed was a name, and I already gave you that name, Valtersen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The receptionist sighed and the girls assumed she typed in the name, but she shook her head and looked back at the man. “There’s no Valtersen room in the system, I’m sorry, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Valtersen guy was about to say something else when his friend turned to him. “Honey, check your email. Maybe they did send you a code.” He smiled at his friend—boyfriend? husband?—but Valtersen just gave him a look and pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller one looked back at the receptionist. “Sorry, we’re just a bit on edge today. We almost missed our flight and it’s messed up our schedule a little.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fine, sir, I understand,” she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wait,” Valtersen tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, never mind, there is a code.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid his phone across the desk and she just gave him a look. She typed in the code, told them the room number, gave them a key, and said, “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Valtersen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, it’s Mr. Valtersen-Næsheim,” The taller one said and they turned to leave. Once they were facing the girls, Noora saw the blush on Valtersen’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked past them with a smile and they smiled back. The girls walked up to the desk and their check-in was easy, unlike the one they just witnessed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took the elevator up and once they were in their room, Eva flopped on her bed. She let out a loud sigh and turned to Noora, who had sat on her own bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room had two queen-sized beds in the middle, a flat screen TV against the opposite wall from the beds. There was a bathroom by the back of the room, and then a wide open window facing the rest of the city. There was a snack bar at the side of the room, along with a menu and a phone for room service. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so nice, Noora,” She propped her head up so she could look at the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora shrugged. “You deserve it. It’s your birthday, you have to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva smiled and laid down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw a pool downstairs. Do you want to go there first or go eat lunch?” Noora asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva looked over at Noora and smiled. “Where do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— — — </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At night, Noora assumed, was when the parties started, because as they were approaching their hotel, lights flashed from where the pool was. Music was booming and she was sure she heard would be able to hear it from miles away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva, who was excited by just the idea of a pool party, begged Noora to go. She brought up the excuse of it being her birthday multiple times, and that plus Eva’s pleading eyes was enough to make her get dressed in a bathing suit and go down with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora was currently sitting in a lounge chair, watching Eva splash around the pool with some other people. Eva looked drunk, and she probably was; Noora wasn’t trying to keep count, but she was sure that was her sixth martini of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She noticed the guys from earlier standing near the corner, swaying way too slowly for the music that was being played, and she could tell she was wrong about assuming they were just friends. Valtersen had his arms wrapped around the taller one’s neck and their foreheads were pressed together as they danced. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her attention was taken away from them when Eva sat down next to her, a little too close for Noora’s liking. Well, she really liked it, but she knew she shouldn’t, and that’s what made her not like it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you see anyone you like?” Eva’s slurred speech was a dead giveaway; Eva was drunk as hell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora shrugged and tried to move away, but Eva was leaning on her shoulder and looking up at her. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously? There’s tons of hot girls here and there’s not one you like?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora was about to panic at Eva saying ‘girls’ instead of ‘boys,’ but then she remembered she came out as a lesbian a couple months back. Eva took it pretty well, but there was still no sign of Eva herself liking girls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Noora looked down at the confused Eva, and sighed, “Do you want to go back to the room?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva almost protested, but Noora didn’t give her time to convince Noora to stay, because Noora was grabbing Eva by the wrist and bringing her back up to the room. Eva was drunk out of her mind, so who knows what she is capable of at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were back in the hotel, Eva collapsed on the bed. Noora laughed and sat on her own bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to drink some water,” Noora said, and got up to get her a bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva groaned and sat up when she gave her the bottle. Her eyelids drooped as she sipped the water. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to take a shower first or do you want me to go?” Eva waved her hand towards the bathroom as her answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora took a quick shower so that Eva could get in, get out, and go to bed. She was drunk, and she already knew she would be hungover the next morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Noora got out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, Eva was passed out on her bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— — —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that night, Noora could not close her eyes. She wanted to watch a movie to pass the time, but she didn’t want to wake up Eva. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora was staring up at the ceiling when she heard Eva shuffle in her sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noora?” Eva whispered. Her voice was faintly laced with exhaustion, but Noora could tell she’s been awake for at least ten minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” She whispered back. She turned her to the side but couldn’t see Eva through the dark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you awake?” Eva asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Noora laid on her side to look in Eva’s general direction. “I thought you were asleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was, but I woke up. I can’t go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora hummed in response. It was quiet for a few minutes, just the sound of cars driving outside of the building, until Eva spoke up again. “Noora?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you come lay with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora’s heart skipped a beat at Eva’s request. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never sleep alone. Jonas is usually next to me but he’s not here so... can you come over here?” Eva asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora tried to find Eva’s face in the darkness. She wasn’t successful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. I don’t to, like, invade your space,” Noora said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t, I swear.” Eva sighed. “You can just lay here until I fall asleep, okay? Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora contemplated what Eva was asking. It wouldn’t be a big deal, of course, but if she got any closer to Eva, she was sure her heart would combust. Laying next to her in bed would be dangerous territory, but, Eva was her friend, and she was going to do anything for her friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed her pillow and walked until the bed pressed against her knees and she laid down, feeling around for Eva so she wouldn’t lay too close. She found Eva’s bare arm and used that as a reference point to maneuver herself to the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come closer,” Eva said in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora blushed and did what she said, moving close enough where she could make out a few of Eva’s features. She noticed her eyes first, then her nose, and then her lips, those lips that looked so soft and inviting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She covered herself with the blanket that Eva was also under as a distraction from her thoughts, mainly consisting of those lips and what they could do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva lifted her hand up to touch Noora’s cheek. “You’re so pretty, Noora.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora smiled and moved away from her touch. “So are you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but, like, you’re </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>beautiful</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. Your hair, and your face, and you...” Eva trailed off and wrapped a strand of Noora’s hair around her finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re still drunk,” Noora grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so much prettier than Jonas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora ignored the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and said, “You think Jonas is pretty?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora’s smile fell when she realized Eva was being serious. Her voice wasn’t sleepy nor slurred, it was steady and genuine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora gulped and asked, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva moved her hand back to Noora’s face. “I think I like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora smiled. “I like you, too, Eva. We’re friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, like, </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>like you</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are we, in primary school?” Noora laughed, trying to divert Eva’s mind from the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva’s lips did curl at the ends, but Noora knew she hadn’t left the topic because Eva was starting to rub her thumb over her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noora,” Eva moved her face closer to Noora’s, “can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t say anything in response. She was sure Eva was still somewhat drunk, something in her mindset wasn’t right. There was no way Eva liked Noora. She didn’t even know if Eva liked girls. What if, since Vilde wasn’t around, Noora was just her replacement? Her female make out buddy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when she looked into her eyes, something told her Eva was being sincere. Eva had feelings for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora had so many questions, like why was she still with Jonas? If Eva really did like her, why would she still be with someone else?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those questions evaporated, though, when Eva started to lean in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips pressed together, and one thousand sparks lit up in her body. She felt electrified, but in a perfectly good way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pulled away, only to push back together, relishing in the way their lips move together. Noora really underestimated the softness of Eva’s lips; they felt so good to kiss, after waiting so long for this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They just laid there, kissing but not pushing past that, still not knowing what the other was feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva leaned away and she had the biggest smile on her face. She cuddled closer into Noora, throwing an arm over Noora’s side under the shared blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eva fell asleep just a few minutes later. Noora’s heart felt so full in that moment, just by looking at the girl sleeping next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noora never left where she laid, and instead moved closer to Eva, falling asleep with the image of the girl of her dreams behind her eyelids. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ummm so i didn’t want to stretch this out but just assume eva and noora had a talk in the morning and basically eva didn’t know if she really had feelings for noora or just really loved her as a friend but then the night before she realized she loved her more than a friend okay :)<br/>i hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>